


Hot Beat, Hot step

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic เรื่องนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Challenge จากบอร์ด onering</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Beat, Hot step

**Author's Note:**

> fic เรื่องนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Challenge จากบอร์ด onering

เสียงห้ามล้อแหลมลากยาวตั้งแต่หัวมุมถนน ละอองฝุ่นตลบตามหลังล้อยางที่เบียดพรืดเข้ากับทางเดินเท้าหน้าอาคารพาณิชย์ อันโอ่อ่าใกล้จตุรัสกลางใจเมือง เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงเพรียวผิวขาวที่นั่งคร่อมอานจักรยานเสือภูเขาละมือจากเบรก ขึ้นขยับแว่นกันแดดยกคาดเหนือผมหยิกยาว ที่แม้จะมัดรวบไว้แล้วที่ท้ายทอย ก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะหลุดลุ่ย กลุ่มอักษรสีเงินวาววับที่พาดผ่านตัวอาคารโดดเด่นด้วยไอแดดยามบ่าย สะท้อนในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มด้วยริ้วรอยที่แสดงความหนักใจไม่ใช่น้อย

...Mortensen Dancing School...

มันคือโรงเรียนสอนเต้นรำ...ไม่ใช่...ที่ถูกแล้วมันคือโรงเรียนสอนลีลาศ ...เด็กหนุ่มยกจักรยานขึ้นฟุตบาทแล้วจูงไปพิงแอบด้านข้างตัวอาคาร ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกลจากประตูทางเข้า...ถึงแม้ทั้งสองคำจะมีความหมายถึงการเต้นรำ ตามพจนานุกรมฉบับมาตรฐานที่ใช้กันทั่วไปในโรงเรียนประถม แต่ในพจนานุกรมของเขา การเต้นรำเป็นอะไรที่ไม่ใกล้เคียงกับลีลาศ และลีลาศก็เป็นอะไรที่อยู่ไกลจากการเต้นรำออกไปหลายล้านปีแสง

และแน่นอน นี่คือการลีลาศ

"สวัสดีออร์แลนโด เธอมาสายนะ"

คำทักทายที่ไม่ค่อยนักของประชาสัมพันธ์สาวหน้าตึงอกตั้ง แทบจะทำให้กิจกรรมทั้งนั้นในห้องเรียนหยุดชะงักไปเลย ทุกคนละความสนใจจากการก้าวเท้าตามจังหวะเสียงเพลงที่เจื้อยแจ้วอย่างไม่รู้ ร้อนรู้หนาวออกมาจากเครื่องเล่นแผ่นเสียงตรงมุมห้อง แล้วหันมามองเขาเป็นตาเดียว...สายตาบางคู่เจือแค่ริ้วรอยขำขัน บางคู่แถมยิ้มให้ด้วย สิ่งที่เหมือนกันหมดคือทุกคู่มีแววรู้จักมักคุ้นเขาเป็นอย่างดี

ออร์แลนโดยิ้มแหย เขาก้มหน้างุดพลางพึมพำอะไรที่จับใจความไม่ได้ในขณะที่ถอดแจ็คเกตตัวนอกออก ส่งให้พี่สาวประชาสัมพันธ์...งานนี้ต้องขอบคุณซาแมนธาที่ช่วยทำให้เขาโด่ง ดังเป็นเป้าสายตามนุษย์ทั้งตึกได้ทั้ง ๆ ที่เขาเพิ่งเคยมาสูดลมหายใจอยู่ในห้องเรียนนี้แค่ครึ่งชั่วโมงเมื่อวานซืน ...ครึ่งชั่วโมง กับการตั้งสมาธิจดจ่ออยู่กับการก้าวเท้าให้เข้าจังหวะ โดยครึ่งหนึ่งของหูซ้ายต้องจับจังหวะปรบมือของครูผู้สอน แยกแยะให้ออกจากเสียงเพลงเรื่อยเจื้อยไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวจากเครื่องเล่นแผ่น เสียงตรงมุมห้องที่จับจองพื้นที่ครึ่งหูซ้ายที่เหลือ ในขณะที่หูขวาบรรจุล้นไปด้วยเสียงจิ๊กจั๊กน่ารำคาญของซาแมนธา...พี่สาวผู้อายุ มากกว่าเขาสองปี...ที่คอยตำหนิติฉินหัวไม่ได้วางหางไม่ได้เว้น ในที่สุด เมื่อต่อมอดกลั้นถูกใช้งานจนโอเวอร์ฮีท บวมเป่ง และระเบิดตูม ออร์แลนโดก็ถอดรองเท้าหนังเป็นมันปลาบที่บีบนิ้วก้อยของเขาจนแทบจะพับเข้าไป ใต้ฝ่าเท้าแบบก้าวบัวทอง ปาใส่หน้าซาแมนธา ก๊วนเต้นรำวงแตกกระเจิดกระเจิงเมื่อสองพี่น้องยึดรองเท้าคนละข้างเป็นอาวุธ ตั้งท่าจะกระโจนเข้าประหัตประหารกันให้บรรลัยในขณะที่ปากก็ชักยนต์ก่นโคตร กันและกันไปด้วยโดยไม่สนใจว่ามันก็ไอ้โคตรเดียวกันทั้งคู่

"นี่รองเท้าของเธอ ฉันเก็บเอาไว้ให้จ้ะ" คุณพี่ประชาสัมพันธ์เสือกรองเท้าเต้นรำที่เกือบจะต้องส่งไปกองพิสูจน์หลัก ฐานในฐานะอาวุธสังหารมาให้ตรงหน้าเขาครบคู่ "มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนรอเธออยู่ที่ชั้นสามตั้งแต่สิบห้านาทีที่แล้ว ขึ้นไปสิ"

"เอ่อ... ผมไม่ได้เรียนห้องนี้หรอกเหรอฮะ?" เด็กหนุ่มทำท่าละล้าละลัง ชี้ไปทางเพื่อนร่วมคลาสทั้งกลุ่มที่เริ่มหันกลับไปจับคู่เต้นรำกันบ้างแล้ว

"พวกเขามีพื้นฐานทางด้านการจับจังหวะมาแล้ว" ประชาสัมพันธ์สาวยัดรองเท้าใส่มือให้พร้อมกับรุนหลังเขาขึ้นบันได "แต่เธอยังไม่มี...ไม่ได้จะตำหนิหรอกนะออร์แลนโด แต่จากเหตุการณ์เมื่อวาน มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนคิดว่าเธออาจจะมีปัญหากับเสียงรบกวนในเวลาที่ตั้งสมาธิ มันคงจะดีกว่าถ้าเธอจะได้ฝึกนับจังหวะคนเดียวในห้องเงียบ ๆ ไปก่อนจนกว่าจะคล่อง"

ออร์แลนโดพึมพำชยันโตพี่สาวเสียอีกรอบ เธอทำให้เขากลายเป็นเด็กมีปัญหาด้านการควบคุมอารมณ์ไปเสียแล้ว แต่จริง ๆ นะ การอยู่ใกล้ซาแมนธาในขณะที่เธอกำลังเข้าโหมดเทศนา มีแค่สองอย่างให้คุณเลือกกัดให้ขาดกระเด็น คือหนึ่ง หูของเธอ กับสอง ลิ้นตัวเอง

อย่าลืมเคี้ยวกินซะด้วย

ประตูห้องเปิดออก ชายวัยกลางคนที่กำลังยืนเอามือไขว้หลังมองลอดหน้าต่างออกไปด้านนอกหันกลับมา มองเขา แสงสว่างที่สาดเข้ามาจากบานกระจกจ้าจนแสบตา เขามองเห็นหน้าคนที่ยืนรออยู่ไม่ถนัดนัก

เขาก้าวเข้ามาในห้องช้า ๆ อย่างเก้อเขินกับความสงบและความเงียบที่ดูเหมือนเป็นคนละโลกกับชั้นเรียน เต้นรำข้างล่าง พี่สาวประชาสัมพันธ์ยิ้มให้เขานิดหนึ่งก่อนจะถอยออกไปแล้วปิดประตู ความเงียบน่าอึดอัด ออร์แลนโดรู้สึกว่าเขาควรจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง

"ขอโทษที่มาสาย..." เขาอ้อมแอ้ม มือที่ถือรองเท้าเต้นรำจับมันบิดน้อย ๆ อย่างไม่รู้ตัว เท้าสืบเข้ามาอีกสองก้าวครึ่ง "...ผมมีกิจกรรมที่โรงเรียน"

"ไม่เป็นไร คนที่ตั้งใจสายคงไม่ปั่นจักรยานจี๋จนแทบจะเป็นเหาะแบบเธอ" เสียงทุ้มต่ำท่าทางอารมณ์ดีผิดคาด เขาละจากหน้าต่าง เดินกลับเข้ามาข้างใน

ออร์แลนโดไม่อยากบอกความจริงว่า อันที่จริงแล้วเขาเพียงแค่เป็นมนุษย์ประเภทที่ชอบใช้กำลังกายเข้ากลบกำลัง ความคิดเวลาที่มีเรื่องอะไรที่ขบไม่แตกเท่านั้นแหละ แต่สีหน้าของมิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนทำให้เขาคิดว่า ไม่ต้องอธิบายจะดีกว่า

ออร์แลนโดไม่แน่ใจว่าสีหน้าที่ดูเหมือนกำลังอมยิ้มของมิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนนั้น เป็นแค่ความเคยชินที่จะยกมุมปากหยักขึ้นนิดหนึ่งอยู่แล้วหรือเปล่า เพราะสีหน้าของเขาไม่ได้ต่างอะไรจากเมื่อวาน ตอนที่ต้องละจากห้องเรียนละตินระดับสูงมาชำระความสองพี่น้องที่เอะอะ เอ็ดตะโรจนชั้นเรียนแทบแตกเลยแม้แต่น้อย

เจ้าของโรงเรียนเลิกคิ้วน้อย ๆ มองเขาเมื่อฟังข้อกล่าวหาที่พี่สาวของเขาฉอด ๆ ๆ ใส่คะแนนไม่ทัน ว่าด้วยความบ้องตื้นและงี่เง่าที่แค่จับจังหวะวอลซ์ง่าย ๆ นับ 1-2-3 เท่านั้นก็ดูจะเป็นเรื่องยากปานยกกระสอบข้าวสารสักสามตันขึ้นบ่าไปเสียแล้ว สำหรับเขา ถึงเขาจะคันปากยิบ ๆ อยากเถียงกลับว่า ไม่มีใครในโลกแม้แต่แม่ชีเทเรซาจะมีแก่ใจแผ่เมตตาแก่มวลมนุษยชาติอยู่ได้ถ้า มีเธอขยับปากเป็นชักยนต์อยู่ข้าง ๆ โดยไม่ละเว้นเวลาหายใจเกินสามนาที แต่เขาไม่ได้ทำเช่นนั้น

ไม่ ต่อสายตาสีควันบุหรี่ที่เหมือนจะจ้องจนทะลุนั่น

"ไม่เป็นไรครับมิสบลูม ผมคิดว่าบางทีเขาอาจจะแค่มีปัญหานิดหน่อยกับการควบคุมสมาธิ เราพบบ่อยทีเดียวในกลุ่มเด็กวัยรุ่นที่เพิ่งหัดเรียนเต้นรำเป็นครั้งแรก" เจ้าของโรงเรียนกล่าวเรียบ ๆ เมื่อฟังข้อกล่าวหาทั้งหมดจบ "ไม่ใช่เรื่องร้ายแรงอะไร ถ้าจับจังหวะได้ ในไม่ช้าทุกอย่างจะราบรื่น" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนเบือนสายตามาทางเขา โดยไม่ลืมมุมปากที่ยกหยักน้อย ๆ นั้น "ตั้งแต่พรุ่งนี้ ผมจะสอนเขาเอง"

"ผม คิดว่า เราน่าจะลงไปหัดเต้นกันข้างล่าง เหมือนคนอื่น" ออร์แลนโดพูดในขณะที่มองไปรอบ ๆ ห้องที่ว่างเปล่าและเงียบกริบอย่างพยายามซ่อนริ้วรอยกระวนกระวาย "ผมไม่ได้มีปัญหาในการตั้งสมาธิหรือการควบคุมอารมณ์ พี่สาวผมโอเวอร์ เธอแค่กวนสมาธิผมจนสติแตก"

"งั้นก็ไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาอะไรกับการที่เธอจะเรียนในห้องนี้" ครูกิตติมศักดิ์ของเขาพูดเนิบ ๆ อย่างอารมณ์ดี "ฉันชอบห้องเงียบ ๆ"

...แต่ผมไม่ชอบ...ออร์แลนโดคิดในใจแต่ไม่ได้พูดออกไป...ตามเคย เขาก้มลงทำท่าจะถอดรองเท้าผ้าใบหุ้มข้อหัวเหล็กตามแฟชั่นที่ใส่อยู่แล้ว เปลี่ยนเป็นรองเท้าเต้นรำ ยังไม่ทันที่จะสวมเข้าไป เท้าน้อย ๆ ทั้งคู่ของเขาก็รีบเจ็บแปล๊บ ๆ ขึ้นมาเหมือนจะประท้วง นี่ขนาดมีถุงเท้ารองข้างในอีกชั้นนะ ไม่งั้นหนังเท้าเขามีหวังถลกแน่

"เธอยังไม่จำเป็นต้องใส่รองเท้าเต้นรำ" ครูผู้สอนบอกเนิบ ๆ เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของเขา "มันเป็นแค่อุปกรณ์ประกอบอย่างหนึ่งเท่านั้น ขั้นตอนแรกคือการทำความรู้จักกับการเต้นรำ เธอยังไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้มัน"

"พี่สาวผมบอกว่าผมควรจะรีบทำความคุ้นเคยกับมันให้เร็วที่สุด" เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเลิกคิ้ว

"เธอจะพร้อมที่จะทำความคุ้นเคยกับมันมากกว่านี้ ถ้าเธอเริ่มสนุกไปกับการเต้นรำแล้ว" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนส่งมือให้เขาจับรั้งให้ลุกขึ้น "ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จำเป็นจะต้องรีบร้อน"

"ผมมีเวลาอีกแค่สองอาทิตย์ก่อนถึงงานพรอม" ออร์แลนโดอุบอิบเมื่อลุกขึ้นยืน

ครูของเขาไม่พูดอะไรนอกจากยิ้ม

การนับจังหวะและก้าวเท้าเริ่มต้น ออร์แลนโดก้าวเท้าตามครูฝึก เก้กังอยู่ครู่เดียวก็จับจังหวะได้คล่อง เขาพบว่าการเรียนรู้ใด ๆ ก็ตามโดยปราศจากการกำกับจากเสียงหวีดแหลมที่แว้ดแจ๊ดขึ้นมาเป็นระยะของซาแมน ธากลายเป็นเรื่องง่ายดายอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

"ไม่เลว ฉันเชื่อแล้วว่าที่พี่สาวเธอพูดเป็นแค่การปรักปรำ" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนพูดยิ้ม ๆ เขาละออกห่างมาดูการก้าวเท้าของนักเรียนใหม่ "เธอเรียนรู้ได้เร็วทีเดียว"

"อ๊ะแน่นอน" ออร์แลนโดได้ทีโอ่ แม้ว่าสายตาจะยังจับอยู่กับเท้าของตัวเองที่ก้าวไปก้าวมาอยู่กับพื้นตาไม่ กระพริบ เงาของเขาทอดยาวทาบอยู่กับแสงแดดที่ลอดผ่านหน้าต่างมาเป็นลำ บ่งบอกองศาของดวงอาทิตย์ที่คล้อยไปจากมุมหน้าต่าง

"งั้นเราเริ่มของจริงกันเลยก็แล้วกัน" ครูฝึกพูดยิ้ม ๆ เขากดสวิตช์เครื่องเล่นซีดีที่วางชิดผนัง เสียงเพลงวอลซ์อ่อนหวานแว่วดังมาจากเครื่องเล่นเพียงแผ่ว ๆ ออร์แลนโดเงยหน้าขึ้น พอดีกับที่ครูฝึกของเขายื่นมือมาข้างหน้า "เต้นคู่"

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนจับมือข้างหนึ่งของออร์แลนโดให้โอบแตะเพียงเล็กน้อย ที่บริเวณสะบัก ส่วนอีกข้างกอบกุมกันและกันไว้มั่น...ภาพที่ออกมาค่อนข้างแปลกตา เพราะแม้ออร์แลนโดจะนับว่าสูงพอดูสำหรับเด็กวัยเดียวกัน แต่ก็ยังเตี้ยกว่าครูฝึกซึ่งรับบทคู่เต้นหญิงไม่ใช่น้อย...เด็กหนุ่มก้มหน้า ลงมองหัวรองเท้าเปื้อนฝุ่นอย่างรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน ถึงแม้จะเตรียมใจมาแล้ว แต่เขาก็ยังอดรู้สึกแปลก ๆ ไม่ได้ที่ต้องมาอยู่ใกล้ชิดกับผู้ชายด้วยกันแบบนี้...เป็นครูฝึกแบลนเชตเสีย ยังจะดีกว่า ถึงจะเหี่ยวย่นไปหน่อยก็ยังเป็นผู้หญิงนี่นา

"ขยับเข้ามาใกล้อีกนิด ออร์แลนโด" ครูฝึกออกคำสั่งพลางเอามือที่วางบนบ่าเขารั้งตัวเข้ามาใกล้ แต่ก็ต้องเลิกคิ้วเมื่อพบกับอาการแข็งขืนน้อย ๆ "เป็นอะไร?" เขาถาม

"โทษที ผมไม่ชินกับการเต้นรำกับผู้ชายด้วยกัน" ออร์แลนโดอุบอิบ

ครูฝึกหัวเราะ

"ถ้าแค่วอลซ์เธอยังเขิน แล้วจะเต้นแทงโก้กับฉันได้รึ?" เขาถาม

"คุณลืมไปซะเถอะ ไม่มีวันนั้นหรอก" ออร์แลนโดคำรามลอดไรฟัน

เด็กหนุ่มขยับเข้ามาอีกหน่อย ไม่ใกล้อย่างที่ครูต้องการ แต่ก็นับว่ามีพัฒนาการดีขึ้น ทั้งคู่เริ่มก้าวไปด้วยกันหลังจากที่มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนให้สัญญาณ ออร์แลนโดก้มหน้างุด มองแต่ปลายเท้าตัวเอง ปากขมุบขมิบท่องจังหวะ

"เธอเกร็งมากเกินไป ผ่อนคลายลงหน่อย" เสียงครูฝึกแว่ว ๆ "ยกคางขึ้น ไม่ต้องไปมองเท้า ไม่ต้องนับจังหวะ จังหวะมีให้เธอแล้วในเพลง ฟังเสียงของมัน เหมือนเวลาเธอเล่นเกมตีกลองหรือเกมดีเจในเกมเซนเตอร์ สายตาของเธอไม่สำคัญเท่ากับหู"

ออร์แลนโดเงยหน้าขึ้นช้า ๆ หางตายังจับอยู่ที่เงารองเท้าแวบ ๆ เหมือนยังอาลัยอาวรณ์ไม่สร่างอยู่นาน กว่าจะเงยหน้าขึ้นเหลือกสายตาไปด้านบนแล้วทำปากขมุบขมิบ

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนหัวเราะในลำคอเบา ๆ

"เธอชอบเต้นรำหรือเปล่า?" เขาถามในขณะที่เคลื่อนกายไปพร้อม ๆ กับเด็กหนุ่ม

"ชอบ... ถ้าเป็นการเต้นในความหมายของผม" ออร์แลนโดพูดช้า ๆ เป็นจังหวะวอลซ์เหมือนคนเป็นโรคชักกระตุก "ในปาร์ตี้...ในผับ...Hip Hop...Dancehall...แต่ไม่ใช่...ลีลาศ แทงโก้" เขาเม้มปากเมื่อเหยียบเฉียดเท้าครูผู้สอน "...วอลซ์"

"งั้นเธอก็ลงทุนมาเรียนลีลาศเพื่องานพรอม?" ครูยิ้ม หยุดหนึ่งจังหวะเพื่อให้ออร์แลนโดปรับเท้าที่ผิดเสียใหม่ "คู่ของเธอคงจะปลาบปลื้มไม่น้อย"

"ผมยังไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเธอเลย" นักเรียนย่นจมูกน้อย ๆ ก้มหน้าลงไปมองเท้าใหม่อีกแล้ว "ไม่ใช่พรอมของผมเองด้วยซ้ำ ผมเพิ่งอยู่เกรดสิบ พี่สาวผมรับมาห้าร้อยเหรียญให้ผมไปเป็นคู่ควงของน้องสาวเพื่อน"

"งั้นรึ?" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนกลั้นหัวเราะ "แล้วเขาเอาอะไรล่อเธอล่ะ?"

ออร์แลนโดเหลือบตามองครูแวบเดียว

"...โมเดลกันดั้มรุ่นล่าสุด"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"เสียใจด้วยนะออร์แลนโด" ประชาสัมพันธ์ควบธุรการก้มลงมองสมุดตารางเวลาสอนของครูแต่ละคน "ครูแบลนเชตเปลี่ยนไปสอนตอนบ่ายสองแล้ว ครูผู้หญิงคนอื่นก็ไม่มีใครว่างเลย"

"เหรอฮะ" ออร์แลนโดทำหน้าผิดหวังนิดหน่อย เขากองแจคเกตไว้ที่หน้าเคาท์เตอร์ก่อนจะเดินขึ้นชั้นสาม

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"เงยหน้าขึ้น ออร์แลนโด" ครูฝึกพูดเนิบ ๆ เป็นครั้งที่สิบสามของวัน "ฟังเสียงเพลง"

"คอของผมลั่นเปรี๊ยะแล้ว มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซน" ออร์แลนโดแหงนหน้าประชดจนแทบจะทิ่มริมฝีปากกับคางที่มีไรเคราเขียว ๆ ของอีกฝ่าย

"เธอมักจะเผลอก้มลงมองเท้าเวลาถึงจังหวะที่จะต้องส่งให้ฉันหมุนตัว ออร์แลนโด แล้วก็ชอบทำไหล่ลู่ด้วย" ครูผู้สอนถอนหายใจ "ในการเต้นลีลาศ ผู้ชายต้องสง่างามและแสดงออกถึงความแข็งแกร่ง เป็นหลักในการเต้น ผู้หญิงจะเคลื่อนไหวไปตามจังหวะของเธอ เธอต้องควบคุมจังหวะให้ได้"

"อีกหนึ่งวิธีในการแสดงออกถึงความเป็นผู้นำของผู้ชาย ว่างั้นเถอะ" ออร์แลนโดยกมือขึ้นส่งให้คู่เต้นหมุนตัวโดยไม่พยายามมองเท้า "น่าแปลกใจที่พวกผู้หญิงไม่พยายามล้มเลิกวัฒนธรรมการเต้นลีลาศเพราะมันเป็น การจำกัดสิทธิสตรีให้ต้องเต้นตามจังหวะของผู้ชายเท่านั้น"

"มันไม่ใช่การจำกัดสิทธิสตรี" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนหมุนตัวกลับเข้ามาหา ถูกเหยียบเท้าอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะเริ่มจังหวะใหม่อีกหน "แต่มันเป็นการแสดงออกถึงลักษณะพื้นฐานอันงดงามของมนุษย์ ความแข็งแกร่งของผู้ชายและความนุ่มนวลของผู้หญิงที่สอดคล้องกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างมีบทบาทที่งดงามของตนเอง มันจะเสริมส่งซึ่งกันและกัน เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน..." เขาชักเท้าหนีรองเท้าหนังหุ้มข้อพาลพาโลของออร์แลนโดอย่างว่องไว

"นั่น" ออร์แลนโดพยักเพยิด "ผมคิดว่านั่นน่ะถูกแล้ว ผู้ชายในยุคนี้ต้องขยี้เท้าสาวเจ้าให้แหลกคาปราด้าถึงจะเรียกว่าแข็งแกร่ง"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"วันเสาร์นี้ฉันจะพาแกไปลองสูทที่ร้าน" ซาแมนธาตะโกนมาจากโซฟาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงล้อจักรยานกระทบขอบประตูมุ้งลวดหน้า บ้าน เธอกำลังง่วนอยู่กับการทาเล็บมือ และใช้นิ้วเท้ากดเลือกเพลงจากเครื่องเล่น CD "อย่าเบี้ยวนะออร์แลนโด"

"ผมจะขอกลับก่อนครึ่งชั่วโมงแล้วกัน" ออร์แลนโดตอบอย่างไม่สนใจนัก เขาเอาผ้าขี้ริ้วหน้าบ้านเช็ดโซ่ที่เปื้อนก้อนน้ำมัน

"แกเรียนไปถึงไหนแล้ว" พี่สาวชะโงกหน้าข้ามโซฟามาหาอย่างคาดคั้น "อย่าบอกนะว่าครูเขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ในการจับแกโยนออกมาจากชั้นเรียน"

"ครั้งหน้าก็จะครบรอบร้อยครั้งที่น่าประทับใจแล้ว" ออร์แลนโดพูดเรียบ ๆ "พี่จะเตรียมเค้กให้ผมไว้ไปฉลองด้วยเลยไหมล่ะแซม"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"จริงหรือเปล่าที่เขาว่า ผู้ชายที่ชอบเต้นลีลาศเป็นชีวิตจิตใจมักจะเป็นเกย์?" ออร์แลนโดถาม เขาจับเป้าสายตาอยู่ที่คางบุ๋มของครูฝึกแทนฝุ่นบนรองเท้าได้สองสามวันแล้ว

"ทำไมถึงต้องเป็นเกย์?" คู่เต้นหมุนตัวไปตามจังหวะที่ถูกส่งมาถึง ในความรู้สึกเขาเหมือนกำลังเล่นตามสคริปต์มวยปล้ำมากกว่าการถูกเต้นนำอย่างสอดคล้องต้องกัน

"เพราะมันดูแหย มันดูอ่อนเนิบ ใจเย็น แล้วก็เป็นอะไรที่ตรงข้ามทุกอย่างกับเอกลักษณ์ของผู้ชาย" ออร์แลนโดพยักเพยิดใส่ท่าลากเท้าอย่างมีศิลปะของตัวเอง

"วิถีของบุรุษไม่จำเป็นต้องขับเคลื่อนด้วยเทสโทสเตอโรนเสมอไป ออร์แลนโด การปฏิบัติต่อสุภาพสตรีด้วยความสุภาพและอ่อนโยนก็เช่นกัน" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนตอบเรียบ ๆ "และการลีลาศก็ไม่ได้มีแต่การอ่อนเนิบ ใจเย็น เธอคงเคยเห็นเขาเต้นแทงโก้กันมาบ้างแล้ว?"

"นั่นก็ไม่ใช่การปฏิบัติต่อสุภาพสตรีด้วยความสุภาพและอ่อนโยนนะผมว่า" นักเรียนว่า เขาเลิกเหยียบเท้าครูไปแล้วเหมือนกัน "ผมจะไม่แปลกใจเลยถ้ากิจกรรมหลังเต้นจบเพลงจะเป็นการที่ฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งจะตี หัวอีกฝ่ายแล้วลากเข้าถ้ำ"

"ออร์แลนโด" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนส่งเสียงปรามหนัก ๆ "ฉันบอกเธอแล้วว่าการเต้นรำแสดงถึงความมีวัฒนธรรม"

เด็กหนุ่มยักไหล่ "แล้วตกลงว่าจริงหรือเปล่า?"

"อะไร?"

"ก็เรื่องเกย์ไง ตกลงเป็นหรือเปล่า?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"วันนี้ มาเร็วจังนะ ออร์แลนโด" พี่สาวประชาสัมพันธ์ร้องทักเมื่อเขาวิ่งตึงตังขึ้นมาจากชั้นล่าง "เรื่องครูผู้หญิงน่ะ ฉันจัดการให้เธอได้แล้วนะ มิสแบลนเชตจะกลับมาสอนตอน..."

"ขอบคุณฮะ แต่ไม่ต้องแล้วละพี่ลิฟ" ออร์แลนโดพูดเร็วปรื๋อทั้งรอยยิ้ม "ไปก่อนนะฮะ"

ประชาสัมพันธ์สาวมองตามร่างผอมเพรียวที่วิ่งตึงตังขึ้นไปชั้นสามด้วยสายตาที่แสดงความไม่เข้าใจ

\-----------------------------------------------------

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนส่งขวดชาเขียวเย็นให้นักเรียนที่นั่งพังพาบอยู่กับ ฟลอร์เต้นรำอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อนหลังจากการเต้นรำแบบนอนสตอปเป็นเวลาหนึ่ง ชั่วโมงสี่สิบนาที...สิบวันแล้วนับตั้งแต่วันแรกที่ออร์แลนโดขึ้นมาที่ชั้นสาม และเริ่มเรียนจังหวะวอลซ์...เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นรับขวดเครื่องดื่มแล้ว พึมพำขอบคุณก่อนจะเปิดฝายกขึ้นดื่มอย่างไม่มีพิธีรีตอง

เสียงเพลงที่คุ้นหูเพราะเล่นซ้ำเที่ยวแล้วเที่ยวเล่าถูกหรี่ลงให้เหลือคลอเพียงแผ่ว ๆ เสียงจากยวดยานพาหนะเบื้องล่างดังแทรกขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความสงบที่เหมือนเป็น อีกโลกหนึ่งในความรู้สึกของออร์แลนโด แม้ว่าแสงแดดแผดจ้าตอนบ่ายสี่โมงจะเคลื่อนคล้อยกลายเป็นแสงสลัวสีแดง และบางครั้งก็กลายเป็นเพียงแสงดาวบนม่านฟ้าสีดำยามกลับบ้าน แต่สมาธิที่จดจ่อทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนเวลาไม่เคยเคลื่อนผ่านไปในห้องนี้ แม้ว่าในตอนหลังเขาจะไม่ต้องทุ่มเทสมาธิทั้งหมดอยู่ที่การก้าวเท้าแล้วก็ตาม

"รู้สึกสนุกกับการเต้นรำขึ้นบ้างหรือยัง?" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนถามทำลายความเงียบ

"อา นั่นสิ อาจจะนิดหน่อย" ออร์แลนโดทำท่าคิด "โดยเฉพาะถ้าได้คู่เต้นเป็นผู้หญิงจริง ๆ น่ะ...ผมจะมีปัญหาหรือเปล่านะเวลาไปเต้นกับผู้หญิงจริง ๆ ที่ตัวเตี้ยกว่าคุณ"

ครูฝึกยิ้ม "แล้วได้เจอหน้าคู่เต้นของตัวเองหรือยังล่ะ?"

นักเรียนส่ายหน้า "ยัง แต่ได้ข้อมูลเพิ่มขึ้นมานิดหน่อย...แซมบอกว่าเธอเป็นคนไม่ค่อยมั่นใจในตัว เอง บุคลิกไม่ดีนัก แล้วก็มีปัญหากับคู่ควงในงานพรอมครั้งที่แล้ว" เขายักไหล่ "นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ผมต้องมาเรียนเต้นรำทั้ง ๆ ที่ปกติไม่มีใครเอาจริงเอาจังกับการเต้นรำในงานพรอม พี่สาวของผมกับพี่สาวของเธอมีมติเป็นเอกฉันท์ว่าผมต้องเริ่ดที่สุดเพื่องาน วันสำคัญที่สุดของสุภาพสตรีคนสำคัญที่สุดสำหรับผมเพียงคนเดียวในคืนนั้น"

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนพยักหน้า "ตาแหลมทีเดียวที่เลือกเธอ ออร์แลนโด เธอเป็นเด็กที่มีบุคลิกดี มีความเป็นมิตรสูง แล้วก็สะดุดตา"

"แต่ความมั่นใจผมไม่ได้ล้นเหลือจนเผื่อแผ่คนที่เขาไม่มั่นใจให้มั่นใจ ขึ้นมาได้หรอกนะ" ออร์แลนโดถอนหายใจพรืดใหญ่ "ผมสนุกได้ถ้าคนอื่นสนุกด้วย บอกตามตรงผมกลัวงานกร่อย"

"ฉันเข้าใจ" เขาพยักหน้าอีก ยกขวดชาเขียวขึ้นดื่ม "เมื่อตอนที่ฉันเป็นเด็ก อายุขนาดเธอ ฉันเองก็มีปัญหาบุคลิกภาพเหมือนกัน อาจจะพอ ๆ กับเด็กคนนั้นก็ได้"

"คุณน่ะนะ?" ออร์แลนโดหันมาเลิกคิ้วอย่างไม่เชื่อถือ

"ใช่" เขายิ้ม "ผู้คนรอบข้างมักผลักดันให้คนที่เป็นแบบนี้พยายามแก้ปัญหาโดยเริ่มต้นที่ตัว เอง นั่นเป็นวิธีที่ถูกต้อง แต่ก็ยากเสียเหลือเกินสำหรับคนที่ขาดความมั่นใจว่าในตัวเองมีอะไรดีอยู่บ้าง แล้วเราจะผ่านจุดนั้นไปได้หรือ จะมีคนให้การยอมรับตัวเราที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลงไปไหม หรือจะถูกถีบกลับให้ตกลงมาอยู่ก้นหลุมอีกครั้งตลอดกาล ลึกกว่าเดิมโทษฐานเป็นนักโทษที่หาทางหลบหนี...บางครั้ง ปฏิกิริยาจากคนรอบข้างก็สำคัญเหมือนกัน ไม่มีอะไรที่จะให้ความมั่นใจแก่คนที่ขาดความมั่นใจได้เท่ากับการแสดงออกถึง การยอมรับและความมีคุณค่าในตัวเขา"

"ผมต้องทำยังไง?" ออร์แลนโดถามด้วยท่าทางอับจน

"ไม่รู้สิ" มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนตอบยิ้ม ๆ "แต่ฉันกำลังคิดถึงคำพูดที่ครูสอนเต้นรำของฉันเคยบอกเอาไว้เมื่อนานมาแล้ว"

ออร์แลนโดเอียงคอมอง

"การเต้นรำ เป็นการสื่อสารทางร่างกายระหว่างคนสองคนที่ดีเป็นอันดับสอง" เขาพูดยิ้ม ๆ ใช้นิ้วชี้ไล้ไปตามแนวคาง "คงไม่ต้องให้บอกนะ ว่าอันดับหนึ่งคืออะไร"

\-----------------------------------------------------

นี่เป็นงานพรอมครั้งแรกในชีวิตของออร์แลนโด

ข้อเท็จจริงในชีวิตคือ เขาเพิ่งเรียนอยู่เกรดสิบ แม้แต่งานพรอมของโรงเรียนตัวเอง ออร์แลนโดยังไม่เคยเฉียดใกล้ การที่พี่สาวลากเขาไปเรียนเต้นลีลาศเพื่อรับบทอัศวินของเจ้าหญิงสักคนใน งานพรอม มันทำให้เขาคิดว่าบรรยากาศของงานพรอมจะต้องเต็มไปด้วยแสงไฟระยิบระยับพร่าง พราวเหมือนงานเลือกคู่ของเจ้าชายในเรื่องซินเดอเรลลา มีออเคสตราวงใหญ่คอยบรรเลงเพลงวอลซ์ให้บรรดาหญิงชายที่จับกันอยู่เป็นคู่ ๆ หมุนไปมาพร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มหยาดเยิ้มและการประสานสายตาที่หากว่ามนุษย์สืบ พันธุ์ด้วยวิธีเดียวกับปลากัด หน้างานควรจะต้องมีการลงทะเบียนแจ้งความจำนงทำแท้งเสียแต่เนิ่น ๆ เพื่อความไม่ฉุกละหุก

ใครจะไปรู้ว่าอันที่จริงแล้ว งานพรอมเขาเปิดเพลงของชากีล่า!

ออร์แลนโดนั่งมึนตึ้บอยู่ท่ามกลางเสียงเพลงแผดลั่นจนแสบแก้วหู ฝูงชนบนฟลอร์กำลังโดดเด้งหยองแหยงคลาคล่ำ เขาทบทวนประสบการณ์ชีวิตอันทุกข์ยากบนชั้นสามของ Mortensen Dancing School แล้วรู้สึกอยากส่องกระจกหาเขาที่คงกำลังงอกขึ้นมาอยู่เป็นกำลัง

"เบื่อหรือ ออร์แลนโด?"

เสียงตะโกนที่กระเทือนแก้วหูเขาเพียงแค่นิดเดียวท่ามกลางเสียงสนั่น กัมปนาทของส้นรองเท้าที่กระแทกตึงอยู่บนพื้นไม้ทำให้เขาเหลียวหาต้นเสียง เด็กสาวผมบลอนด์คนที่เขาเป็นผู้ประดับดอกไม้ติดอกเสื้อให้ชะโงกหน้ามาถาม ด้วยความเป็นห่วง...นี่ก็ครั้งแรกอีกเช่นกัน...มิแรนดา ออตโต เด็กสาวผมบลอนด์ในชุดราตรียาวสีพีช...เจ้าหญิงที่เขาต้องรับบทอัศวินให้การ คุ้มครองดูแล

แต่ดูจากสีหน้าของเธอ เขาเป็นเด็กที่อยู่ในความดูแลมากกว่า

"ไม่ออกไปเต้นบ้างหรือ มิแรนดา?" ออร์แลนโดถามกลับ

"ฉันเต้นไม่เก่ง" เธอตอบ

ออร์แลนโดเงยหน้าขึ้นมองไปที่ฟลอร์ "ไม่มีใครสนใจมองหรอกว่าใครเต้นเก่งหรือไม่เก่ง"

"อย่างน้อยเธอก็กำลังมองอยู่นั่นไงล่ะ" เด็กสาวรุ่นพี่อมยิ้ม

ออร์แลนโดเลิกคิ้วพร้อมกับหัวเราะ "จริงด้วย"

ทั้งคู่หัวเราะพร้อมกัน

"เธอคงจะชอบเต้น" มิแรนดาพยักเพยิดไปบนฟลอร์ ท่าทางและวิธีการพูดจาเหมือนพี่สาวกระทำต่อน้องชายวัยรุ่น มากกว่าเจ้าหญิงพึงพูดคุยกับอัศวิน ถึงจะเป็นอัศวินที่จ้างมาด้วยเงิน

"แน่นอน" ออร์แลนโดยิ้ม พระเจ้าจะตำหนิเขาหรือเปล่าถ้าเขารู้สึกว่าคู่เดทน่ารักกว่าพี่สาวของตัวเอง แต่เขาเชื่อว่าทุกคนในโลกก็คงจะคิดเหมือนที่เขาคิดอยู่เวลานี้ "มันเป็นอีกวิธีหนึ่งในการเผาผลาญพลังงานเร่าร้อนของวัยรุ่นที่ดี ไม่มีค่าใช้จ่าย ไม่ต้องทะเลาะกับใครเพื่อแย่งสนาม ทุกคนต้องการพื้นที่แค่กระแบะมือ แล้วอยู่กับตัวเอง เต้นไปเท่าที่ตัวเองจะนึกออก เต้นไปจนกว่าจะหมดแรง หรือจนกว่าเพลงโปรดจะหมดไปจากโลก"

"เป็นความคิดที่ดี" มิแรนดายกแก้วเครื่องดื่มขึ้นจิบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม สีชมพูจางของของเหลวในแก้วมีพรายน้ำใสผุดเป็นสาย เข้ากับสีชุดของเธอ...ชุดที่พี่สาวเธอเป็นคนเลือก "แต่คนทุกคนไม่ได้คิดเหมือนเธอ มันมีคนอย่างเรา ที่นั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ แล้วก็มองคนอื่น เราจะเห็นทุกอย่างที่คนอื่นไม่เห็น" มิแรนดาพยักไปบนเวที "ฉันแน่ใจว่าไม่อยากเห็นตัวเองทำท่าเซ่อซ่าอย่างที่ใครหลาย ๆ คนอาจจะทำไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวเพราะแค่สนุกกับมัน"

ออร์แลนโดจ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาของมิแรนดา...ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสจากคอน แทคเลนส์ที่พี่สาวเป็นคนเลือกให้...เธอไม่ได้มองตอบ แต่ยังคงมองฟลอร์เต้นรำด้วยสีหน้าราบเรียบเหมือนเดิม เหมือนมองสิ่งที่อยู่คนละโลก

"รู้อะไรไหม มิแรนดา" เด็กหนุ่มตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นยืน "ผมอาจจะกรี๊ดก็ได้ถ้าเห็นว่าตัวเองทำท่าเสร่อ ๆ ออกไป แต่สิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปก็คือ ผมจะหัวเราะให้กับมัน ร่างกายนี่เป็นของผม การเคลื่อนไหวนั่นมาจากแรงบันดาลใจของผม สิ่งที่ผมจะได้คืออิสระ สิ่งที่ตาคนอื่นเห็นเป็นปัญหาของพวกเขา ไม่ใช่ของผม" ออร์แลนโดยื่นมือไปหาคู่เดทของตนเป็นเชิงชักชวน "เหมือนกัน...คุณอาจจะรู้สึกอายแทนเมื่อเห็นความไม่เข้าท่า แต่นั่นเป็นความรู้สึกของคุณเอง พวกเขาไม่ได้อาย ไม่เลย พวกเขากำลังสนุกสุดเหวี่ยง" ออร์แลนโดจับมือมิแรนดา ดึงเธอลุกจากที่นั่งโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว "ปัญหานี้จะหมดไปเมื่อทุกคนลุกขึ้นแล้วเต้น สนุกกับตัวเองให้สุดเหวี่ยง ไม่มีสายตาที่จะมอง ไม่มีใครอายแทนใคร ไม่มีใครจำเป็นต้องอาย"

มิแรนดาเซถลาตามแรงฉุดของออร์แลนโด "ไม่ ออร์แลนโด ฉันเต้นไม่เป็น"

"ผมจะสอนให้เอง" เด็กหนุ่มไม่หยุด "มาเถอะ"

ทั้งคู่แทรกเข้ามาอยู่ท่ามกลางฝูงชนในฟลอร์จนได้ในที่สุด กลิ่นหอมหวานอบอวลของเครื่องดื่มและน้ำหอมจางหายไปหมดแล้ว กลิ่นอายรุ่มร้อนและแสงไฟจากบอลคริสตัลวิบวับ ออร์แลนโดหยุดเดิน เขายังไม่คลายมือจากข้อมือของมิแรนดาซึ่งมีสีหน้ากึ่งกระอักกระอ่วน กึ่งโกรธเคือง และทำท่าพร้อมที่จะหนีเขาไปได้ตลอดเวลา เธอตะโกนอีกครั้งด้วยเสียงที่ดังกว่าเก่า "ออร์แลนโด ฉันเต้นไม่เป็น"

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ตอบ เขาดึงตัวมิแรนดาเข้ามาหาแล้วจับเธอหมุนเหวี่ยงออกไปตามจังหวะเพลง เด็กสาวเกือบจะร้องกรี๊ดเพราะไม่ทันตั้งตัว แต่ข้อมือของออร์แลนโดแข็งพอที่จะรั้งตัวเธอไว้ เขารั้งให้เธอเหวี่ยงตัวเข้ามาหาอีกครั้ง

"ปล่อย ออร์แลนโด!" มิแรนดากรีดร้องเสียงแหลม แต่สิ่งที่ได้รับคือเสียงหัวเราะ

"ฟังเพลงสิครับมิแรนดา อย่าสนใจท่าทาง มันมีทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่คุณจะต้องให้ความสนใจอยู่ในนั้นอยู่แล้ว อย่าสนใจสายตา มันไม่สำคัญเท่ากับหู" เขากระซิบ ก่อนจะผลักตัวเธอออกไปอีก

เสียงกรีดร้องกลายเป็นเสียงหัวเราะในที่สุด ออร์แลนโดกับมิแรนดาจับมือกัน แล้วขยับเคลื่อนไหวไปท่ามกลางเพื่อนฝูงรายล้อมที่มีแต่เสียงหัวเราะและความ สนุกสนาน ความสำคัญไม่ได้อยู่ที่ท่าทางหรือสายตา แต่อยู่ที่หู จังหวะ และความรู้สึกเป็นอิสระนั่นต่างหาก

มิแรนดายิ้มให้ออร์แลนโด

เพลงของบริทนีย์ สเปียร์จบลง ไฟสลัวที่ถูกหรี่กลับค่อย ๆ สว่างขึ้นทีละน้อยอย่างช้า ๆ พร้อมกับเสียงเพลงเปลี่ยนเป็นจังหวะวอลซ์ ไม่มีใครเลยที่จะก้าวลงจากฟลอร์ ทุกคนยืนปักหลักอยู่ตรงนั้น รวมทั้งออร์แลนโดและมิแรนดา

ทั้งคู่สบตากัน ยิ้มให้กัน สีหน้าของมิแรนดามีแววเหนื่อยอ่อน ทรวงอกภายใต้ชุดราตรีหอบถี่เล็กน้อย แต่เหนืออื่นใด ดวงตาของเธอฉายแววแห่งความสุข

ออร์แลนโดโค้งให้มิแรนดา

"จะให้เกียรติเต้นรำกับผมได้ไหม?" เขาถามด้วยทีท่าฉาบฉวยเหมือนสุภาพบุรุษ

"โธ่ ออร์แลนโด" มิแรนดาหัวเราะคิก เธอเหลียวมองผู้คนรอบข้างที่มีบางคนหันมองเธอแล้วยิ้ม ๆ แต่ไม่ได้มีแววอับอายหรือไม่เต็มใจอีกต่อไปแล้ว

ทั้งคู่ก้าวเข้าหากัน ออร์แลนโดแตะปลายนิ้วมือของตนที่แผ่นหลังของมิแรนดาอย่างสุภาพ สบตา ยิ้มให้กัน ก่อนที่จะเริ่มก้าวเท้าตามจังหวะเพลงอย่างสอดคล้องเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน

ดวงตาของมิแรนดาเป็นประกายพราว...ออร์แลนโดเริ่มเข้าใจขึ้นมาในวินาที นี้เองว่า ทำไมมิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนถึงย้ำนักน้ำหนาว่าเขาจำเป็นที่จะต้องเลิกก้มมองเท้า ของตัวเอง...คนเราไม่สามารถที่จะมองฝุ่นบนหัวรองเท้าได้พร้อม ๆ กับดวงตาที่หยาดเยิ้มฉ่ำหวานของหญิงที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขน

เขาพาเธอหมุนไปบนฟลอร์ ภายใต้แสงไฟสีอ่อนจางและช่อดอกไม้ที่ส่งกลิ่นหอมหวน

เธอเหยียบเท้าเขา

มิแรนดารีบยกเท้าขึ้นเสียก่อนที่จะทันได้ทิ้งน้ำหนักลงไป เขาจึงไม่รู้สึกเจ็บ แต่กระนั้น จังหวะการเต้นรำก็หยุดชะงัก เห็นได้ชัดว่าเด็กสาวไม่ได้เตรียมตัวมาสำหรับสถานการณ์อย่างนี้ อันที่จริง เธอไม่ได้เตรียมตัวมาสำหรับฟลอร์เต้นรำเสียด้วยซ้ำ เธอขยับปากเหมือนจะพูดอะไรออกมาสักอย่าง พร้อมกับเงยหน้าขึ้น ทำท่าจะมองไปโดยรอบ แต่ช้ากว่าออร์แลนโด เขาชิงแตะแผ่นหลังเธอ ลงน้ำหนักที่ปลายนิ้วมากอีกนิด เพื่อให้จังหวะสำหรับก้าวต่อไป

"ไม่ต้องสนใจครับ" เขากระซิบ

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนย้ำแล้วย้ำอีกในขณะที่สอนว่า สิ่งสำคัญคือเขาจะต้องนำคู่เต้นให้ได้ด้วยความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจ แต่เขาไม่เคยเข้าใจความหมายของมันเลยจนกระทั่งวินาทีนี้...มิแรนดาอยู่ใน อ้อมแขนของเขา อ้อมแขนที่เขาเพิ่งรู้ว่ามันแข็งแกร่งจริง ๆ อย่างที่มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนเคยบอก น่าฉงนที่ดูเหมือนการแตะต้องสัมผัสเพียงเล็กน้อยก็ดูจะ เป็นการสื่อความหมายอะไรบางอย่าง

มิแรนดาดูเหมือนดอกคอสมอสบอบบางที่หมุนคว้างอยู่ภายในอ้อมกอดของกระแสลม

เด็กสาวยิ้มให้เด็กหนุ่มรุ่นน้อง เธอไม่รู้ตัวหรอกว่ากำลังแสดงท่าทีแบบไหน แต่จากสายตาของเธอ เธอไม่เหลือความกังวลใด ๆ ต่อสายตาของใครอีกแล้ว

\-----------------------------------------------------

เสียงครางเบา ๆ ของเครื่องยนต์ที่ดังใกล้เข้ามาท่ามกลางความเงียบของท้องถนนยามราตรี ทำให้มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนลดใบหน้าจากการแหงนมองดวงจันทร์กลมโตกลางม่านฟ้าสี เทาลอยเด่นท่ามกลางแสงระยิบระยับของไฟนีออนจากอาคารสูงเรียงราย ก้มลงมองเบื้องล่าง...ร่างโปร่งคุ้นตาของเด็กหนุ่มวัยรุ่นก้าวออกมาจากรถ เงยหน้าขึ้น ดวงตาแน่วแน่เหมือนคาดคะเนไว้เรียบร้อยแล้วว่าเขาจะต้องนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนยิ้มให้

ครู่เดียว เด็กกะโปโลในชุดทักซิโดก็วิ่งทั่ก ๆ ขึ้นมาหาเขาข้างบนชั้นสาม แสงไฟสีนวลจากโคมบนผนังไม่กระจ่างตา แต่ก็เพียงพอที่จะเห็นสีหน้าของเด็กหนุ่ม

"ผมเอารถมาคืน" ออร์แลนโดยื่นกุญแจส่งให้เสียงกรุ๋งกริ๋ง "ขอบคุณที่ให้ยืมครับ"

เขายื่นมือไปรับกุญแจรถ "สนุกไหม?"

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มเขิน "ผมแทบจะรองานพรอมของตัวเองไม่ไหวทีเดียวละ"

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนหัวเราะในลำคอ

ออร์แลนโดเงียบไปสักพัก

"มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนครับ"

"หือม์?"

"เคยมีใครบอกไหมครับ ว่า ในจำนวนภาษาร่างกายที่ดีเป็นอันดับสองเนี่ย ภาษาตระกูลไหนที่สื่อสารเข้าใจง่ายที่สุด?"

"หมายความว่าไง?"

"ผมกำลังคิดว่า ภาษาวอลซ์อาจจะแผ่วเบากระซิบกระซาบไปหน่อย การสื่อสารแบบร้อนแรงอย่างละตินหรือแทงโก้น่าจะเหมาะกับผมมากกว่า"

"อืม บอกตามตรง อันที่จริงฉันคิดว่าหลังจากเธอเสร็จการสื่อสารทางกายอันดับสองแล้ว เธอจะไปสื่อสารทางกายอันดับหนึ่ง แล้วไม่หวนกลับมาอ้อมค้อมอีกเลยนะ"

เสียงหัวเราะดังขึ้นเบา ๆ จากคนทั้งคู่

"ผมคิดว่า ผมเป็นคนอ้อมค้อม" เด็กหนุ่มพูดเบา ๆ

มิสเตอร์มอร์เทนเซนยิ้มอย่างที่เห็นจนเจนตา "ฉันก็เหมือนกัน"

เสียงเพลงดังขึ้นแผ่วเบาจนแทบจับจังหวะไม่ได้ ภายใต้เงาสลัว คนอ้อมค้อมสองคนขยับเข้าหากัน รองเท้าเต้นรำคู่เดิมถูกโยนปลิวหวือไปตกที่บันได ไม่มีใครต้องการอุปกรณ์เสริมสำหรับการเริ่มต้นบทเรียนใหม่ที่ทั้งสองคนเคย ข้ามไป...จังหวะบีกินเริ่มต้นขึ้นท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์สีนวลที่ลอยเด่นอยู่ใน ความมืดแห่งรัตติกาล


End file.
